


Ours to Endure

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [37]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Master wants to record a long-awaited and much-requested video. Ven isn't thrilled.No actual sex is involved in this episode, but please be aware of the tags! (If I've missed tagging something, please let me know so I can add it!)





	Ours to Endure

**Author's Note:**

> This video was put up on VosTubum with the longer un-narrated parts edited into a time-lapse sequence. The whole thing took a couple of hours or so to record...

Today's set-up was a little different from normal. Ven was standing by one of the pillars in the training room, his arms above his head and drawn back around the column somewhat, his cuffs chained together behind the column and then hooked above his head to an eye-bolt on the column's other side. This had the effect of pulling his shoulders back and forcing his chest out somewhat. His feet were spread, with a spreader bar locked to his ankle cuffs, which were then also locked to eye-bolts on the pillar, rendering him completely immobile. 

There were several cameras set up around the room, all of which fed their images to a computer out of Ven's direct line of sight; Master almost never had to re-shoot anything to get the angle or focus he wanted.

" _Ave_ ," Master said brightly to the cameras in front of Ven. It occurred momentarily to Ven that his master always spoke as if addressing one citizen only, which was a little odd in view of the fact that the VosTubum channel had several million viewers by now. "By popular request, today we will be focussing our attentions on my pet's chest and nipples. As you can see, they have a double piercing which allows for a wide variety of jewellery when it comes to decorating them. Piercing nipples is somewhat unpredictable in that it can render previously sensitive nipples insensitive, or it can greatly heighten sensitivity in previously insensitive nipples. We were extremely fortunate in that it merely heightened the sensations in my pet's nipples."

Ven closed his eyes, momentarily catching his lower lip between his teeth at the prospect of what was to come.

"As you can see, my pet's prick is soft for now, so that you may judge for yourselves the effectiveness of today's session. Currently, his nipples are decorated with barbells, but they are not the most practical of jewellery if you wish to make any additions, such as these nipple weights, which may be added to rings, or to clamps if your subject does not have piercings."

He set the weight aside and came to stand in front of Ven, careful not to get between his slave and the camera, which was now focussed on Ven's chest and the pretty bud of his right nipple, with the silver barbell in the vertical piercing.

The master's immaculate tunic was in stark contrast to Ven's nudity, which was only emphasised by his position.

"You do make a pretty Andromeda, boy," Master said in a low possessive tone, teasing the one nipple. "Such a pity you do not have a Perseus to rescue you!"

Ven groaned at the teasing, which was focussing all his attention on his right nipple, the other being completely ignored while the one was pinched, pulled, twisted, flicked, licked, even bitten, Master's sharp teeth nibbling at it until Ven thought he would scream with the sensations focussed on that one tiny nub which was puffy and erect in stark contrast to the other when Master stepped aside.

"Although your slave has two nipples, you should not feel that you must do the same thing to both. You can see the difference here in what they look like when played with compared to normal," Master said conversationally as Ven fought to get his breathing under control, and not to hang from his wrists despite feeling as though his knees had turned to water. "You can also see the effect such teasing has on his cock, which has not been touched."

There was a slight purr of a motor as one camera dipped down a little, panning down Ven's sweat-sheened body to his cock, which was indeed now stiff and visible to even a casual viewer looking at the wide-angle view of the room and the current set-up.

"I do prefer my pet to wear matching jewellery, normally, but I think we can make an exception today," Master said, stepping around the column to Ven's other side, ensuring the cameras got a good look at him without blocking the delicious view from the audience even for a second. "Here."

He slid a ring into the horizontal piercing through Ven's left nipple, before removing the barbell, then gave the ring a couple of flicks, which was nothing in comparison to the teasing he had so far bestowed on Ven's right nipple.

"As I mentioned earlier, rings and clamps are ideal to hang weights from," Master said, and picked up the weight from the table. "We have Priapus today."

The tiny figurine was maybe an inch high and somewhat resembled an earring, although it was cast solidly in metal which gave it a weight no girl would want for her earrings. The erect phallus which poked out in front of the god was almost as long as the figure was high, almost echoing Ven's stiff prick in miniature. 

"These weights come in all shapes and sizes, so you will be able to find the perfect toys to enhance your own pet, whether you want to tease him with the weight or not – this is one of the larger and heavier ones Phallusy sells," Master said, allowing the camera to zoom in on the figure while he still held it. 

The camera zoomed out again after a moment and Master let the figurine go, dropping it to hang, swaying, from the ring in Ven's nipple even as he twisted and arched against the sudden bright spark of pain, though it dulled quickly to an insistent dull throb.

Master's fingers were back on his other nipple again, squeezing and tugging it before he pinched it lightly between finger and thumb and began scratching it gently with his fingernail.

"Teasing such as this works best if the sensations are varied. You do not need to keep doing the same thing all the time, although you can vary the length of time you give to each form of teasing. Do not think that you need to do everything at once – pace yourself, and leave some things until later. You should never allow your slave to anticipate what you will do; he is your tool and it is for you to dictate to him what will happen and when, not for him to begin to guess your intentions when playing with him."

Master took hold of both nipples then, and began tugging them, stretching them out, making Ven struggle to reduce the stretch, despite the awkward position he was in.

"This session will likely go on for a while," Master told the unseen viewers. "There will be some timelapse footage, although Ven here will get every moment of it in realtime." 

He tugged the two imprisoned nipples a little further, a fraction beyond what Ven had thought possible, and released them just as suddenly. Ven groaned, struggling futilely against the cuffs and chains holding him, preventing him from being able to protect himself.

"My good boy, Ven," Master said, though Ven could not prevent the whimpers. His nipples were aching, highly sensitised beyond anything he had dreamed of before. He was sure that even the whisper of his tunic over them would hurt after this – and there was more still to come. He accepted the mouthful or two of water Master allowed him, grateful for the respite to his throbbing nipples.

A sharp poking came next, quick light jabs scattering across one sensitive nub and then the other, as Master used the tines of a disposable plastic fork to introduce a new sensation. Ven's world had seemed to shrink to the nubs on his chest which were points of pain, of sensations that were pleasurable while hurting and that were driving him to distraction. The ache of his arms and shoulders was a dull background against which the flare of varying asymmetrical sensations played out, most of them a very low level of pain but which all added together, layering to produce a tapestry of hurt that would leave no trace behind come tomorrow, other than, perhaps, a lingering sensitivity to the lightest touch.

So far, all the action, all the active torture, had been to his right nipple, with the left one abandoned to a weight hanging from the piercing, a weight designed to feel heavier and heavier the longer it was worn. Ven jolted as a single clamp was applied to his left nipple, without disturbing the weight or the ring it was dangling from.

He was left for a bit, almost hanging from the restraints, breathing hard, almost sobbing as he tried to process the accumulating pain in the tiny area of his nipples. They throbbed with different intensities, the left with a duller ache that was growing stronger the longer the clamp and weight were left in place, the right with a bright, sharper pain that was dulling as the inflicting of it faded.

He risked a look. His right nipple looked almost as it always did, perhaps harder than normal, somewhat darker, but there was nothing visible to show the torture that had been inflicted on it. The left one was likewise stiff, much darker where the clamp had restricted the blood-flow, pulled down by the ring and the weight swaying from it.

Ice was the next thing to come. Ven nearly shrieked as an ice-cube was slowly circled around the right nipple before being held against the nub itself. He shifted, trying to throw it off, to escape the bitter cold making his nipple peak further (if it could!) but his master was relentless, holding it firmly in place until he sagged from his cuffs, panting hard, shivering, shuddering, when it was moved to circle the other nipple, as much as it could, before again being held in place right over the top of the nipple.

"Please..." he whimpered.

"Please, what, pet?"

"Please, mercy, Master."

Master stepped around him, removed the ice and gave the nub a lick. The warmth of his tongue felt hot, hotter than it should and Ven groaned, struggling futilely in his bonds as the ice was reapplied to his right nipple again.

"No."

The warmth and ice alternated between nipples, one being licked, or breathed on, or nibbled between Master's sharp front teeth while the ice-cube danced over and around the other.

Ven couldn't break free – of course he couldn't – but it didn't stop him trying, desperately, writhing under the onslaught until the very last of the ice cube melted and Master stepped back.

"There are so many things you can do with nipples, you really are limited only by your imagination," he said and stepped away again, before pressing the water-bottle to Ven's lips a second time, allowing him to wet his dry mouth and throat, closing his eyes at the refreshing cool water. He managed three mouthfuls before it was removed.

"You may recognise this," Master said a moment later, and Ven opened his eyes to find that Master was facing the camera, holding a familiar, wicked-looking implement – a short, springy crop bound in black leather. It had previously been used to whip his arse-hole and his prick and he renewed his struggles, knowing exactly what Master was going to do with it today.

"Four, two on each nipple, and then it's over, Ven. Count."

It slapped onto his right nipple, hard, sharp, precisely centred on the nub and Ven howled. "One – thank you Master – m... m... oh, mercy! May I have... have another?"

On the left nipple, still clamped. "Oh... f- f- f- fuuuuck... T... two. Master..." He closed his eyes, swallowed, licked his lips and eventually managed to get the required request out. "May I have an... another?"

The third, on his right nipple again, was a gentler tap, and Ven gasped out the count, thanks and request for another in almost a single breath. The fourth was likewise a tap and Ven was left whimpering once he'd managed the required speech. The whimper became a gasp as the clamp and weights were removed from his left nipple and he was left hanging, breathing hard, occasionally catching his lip between his teeth with a moan as the pain eventually began to recede.

"Last week's poll was against having Ven come this time, so you may enjoy the sight of him a little longer in this state," Master informed the invisible audience. "Please click the link in the box below the video to vote on whether or not he should be permitted to have an orgasm next week."

Master bent to unfasten Ven's ankles from the pillar and then removed the spreader bar and ankle-cuffs, setting them aside before reaching to unchain him from the column and remove the wrist cuffs, laying them aside with the others. He guided Ven to the couch in the corner, where there was another camera set up, focussed on it. It was already recording by the time Master made Ven comfortable, lying more or less across his master's lap. He wound his arms around Master's waist and buried his head in his lap. His erection was still visible to the viewers as Master continued to talk.

"A bottle of water is a necessity, and a snack – my pet likes honey-cakes, so I choose to reward him with one after every such session. Depending on what you have been doing, your slave may require nothing more than being held, or he may require a little more attention – I know Ven's nipples will be sore after today, so I have some soothing cream for them. Pet."

Ven opened his eyes – he didn't remember closing them. 

Master held up a pot of cream. "This is medicated and will take the sting away."

Ven shifted, allowing his master to rub cream gently into each nipple, although he whimpered at the renewed sensation. Though it was not painful now as it had been earlier, he had to consciously keep his hands down; he wanted nothing more than to remove his master's hands from anywhere near his chest.

"You did well today, pet, I know it hurt, but it's over now, all done. You're my good boy, Ven, my very good boy." He set the pot aside, and tangled his hand soothingly in Ven's hair before looking up at the camera, switching back to his narration again, even as he continued to pet Vet reassuringly. "It is important, after an intense session like this, to ensure your slave's health and safety. He may be, legally, nothing more than a tool with a voice, a human being but not a person, but he has served you well by entertaining you, and so you should make sure that he is cared for, and has not been harmed by your time together, especially if you wish to have future sessions with him." He smiled. "Leave a comment to this video and next week, Ven will choose the ten best comments to win one of the crops demonstrated today, with free shipping world-wide. _ave atque valēte! ad conventum._ "


End file.
